


Who Was Then the Gentleman?

by TheFantabulousPandemonium



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble and a Half, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Newt Scamander, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Short One Shot, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFantabulousPandemonium/pseuds/TheFantabulousPandemonium
Summary: Newton Artemis Fido Scamander did not go to war as his brother did. Did not kiss his family goodbye and march toward the front lines with a whistle and a skip in his step. Artemis Prewett did.





	Who Was Then the Gentleman?

**Author's Note:**

> take it and run, i guess.

Newton Artemis Fido Scamander did not go to war as his brother did. Did not kiss his family goodbye and march toward the front lines with a whistle and a skip in his step. No, that was Theseus’ job and his elder brother was far too eager to do his duty. The younger Scamander was sent somewhere quiet.

Somewhere far away from the fighting as soon as the news broke.

As an apothecary’s apprentice, who could brew the needed potions and salves for the men actually risking their lives. He was only sixteen, after all, not yet at his majority and still naive about the world’s going-ons. It was safer that way.

So no, Newt Scamander didn’t fight in the war. He had been sequestered away in a remote mountain valley studying, to all those who asked after it was won.

Newt didn’t, but Artemis Prewett did.

Artemis, with her hair cropped military short, already scarred palms, and far too many freckles to be anyone other than her surname suggested, fought where he did not. Seventeen on paper and unconcerned by the leering of her fellow soldiers, she was focused and determined because her work did not allow her to be anything else. And those who tried to slide a hand up her skirt found themselves in the medical tent, under her care without the mercy afforded to her other patients.

It took two weeks to get a transfer from treating humans to working with hippogriffs and the other cavalry steeds. It wasn’t easier, more the opposite, but she had been around the large predatory creatures her entire life while her platoon was used to post owls, pigeons, and the occasional gnome infestation.

She _thrived_.


End file.
